


I didn't mean it...

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime), Mozart - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sad motes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Following episode 20 - Mozart is feeling a little down on himself, especially when he realizes he upset someone he really cares about





	I didn't mean it...

Tossing and turning in the middle of the night, Wolf struggled to fall asleep. His belly churned with guilt at having the members of the house point the finger at him, his pranks having worn their patience thin. Even Lud-kun had berated him, which made him especially remorseful. _You know I didn't mean it, right?_ He whimpered to himself, laying beside a peacefully sleeping Beetho. Deep in self pity Wolf frowned at the memory of everyone's reaction to his latest round of pranks, _I just want to make people smile....  
  
_ The pair had long since gone to bed, shuffling through their usual routine, though a little more distant than usual. Beetho on the right, Wolf on the left. Beetho had barely spoken to him since the intervention earlier that day. The hanging feeling of having disappointed someone you love weighed heavily on Wolf's soul.  He really wanted everyone to be happy, to laugh at his jokes and to play along with his games. _He never intended to upset anyone...or worse - lose his dinner!  
  
_ Shifting onto his side, Wolf saddened when he replayed the day's events in his mind, wincing as he recalled the disgruntled jeers and being called names, _Buffoon? Idiot? They just don't see my genius!  
  
_ "Go to sleep.." Ludwig grumbled as he rolled onto his side, having been woken by Wolf's incessant tossing and turning. Startled by the sudden, gruff voice, Wolf frowned and silently admonished himself, _he's probably still mad at me.  
  
_ Staring at the broad back that had turned away from him, Wolf tucked his hand under his pillow idly.   
  
_Should I say something?  
  
Apologize ?  
  
_ Then came the sleepy murmur that caused him to stiffen like a child caught doing something naughty.  
  
"Whatever it is Wolf _\- just say it_ "   
  
Wolf blinked, shocked, as if Beetho had been privy to his thoughts. The awkward silence made Ludwig roll his eyes and shift around to face Wolf's wide eyed expression. Even in the dark, he could tell those baby blue eyes were unsettled.  
  
"Just tell me" he repeated, "...Whatever's bothering you"   
  
Wolf could tell Beetho was staring at him, even without seeing his face and the thought made him want to squirm even more.  
  
A long moment passed before Beethoven spoke again, "Well?"  
  
Wolf swallowed thickly, and stammered, "Wh-uh, do you ..." his words trailed off sheepishly, he felt a lump in his throat - strangling his words. His stuttering was met by an irritated grunt, Ludwig was getting annoyed.   
  
Digging deep, Mozart finally blurted out "...do you think I'm stupid?"   
  
Silence ensued, blanketing the conversation before it even started.  
  
Wolf felt his stomach drop, "...Lud-kun?"  
  
A heavy sigh came as the only response, and the stark lack of acknowledgement was making Wolf uneasy.   
  
At long last, a softened response came, "And why would I think that?"   
  
Mozart pondered that question before admitting bashfully, "Well, because I upset everybody all the time....with my jokes."  
  
A subdued chuckle floated from Ludwig's lips, "You do upset people, it's true."  
  
Wolf frowned, confused as to why he was laughing, "No! I'm _serious_ \- do they hate me?"  
  
Ludwig grinned in the dark, "Well...not _all_ of them." he hummed, shifting closer to the other,   
  
Wolf furrowed his brow and scowled, "I knew it!" reaching out in the dark to palm his cheek, Ludwig chuckled again, "I'm _kidding_ Wolf" he thumbed the soft skin affectionately, "Nobody thinks you're stupid and nobody _hates_ you." Cupping the back of his slender neck, Ludwig pressed their foreheads together, holding them against one another in silent closeness.  
  
"You're exceptionally well read you know..." Ludwig offered quietly, "I don't know why you never talk of books? Or languages?"  
  
"Instead you choose to spend your time playing tricks." Wolf shrugged and shifted his gaze low, feeling a bubble of stubbornness grow, "You travelled all of Europe as a boy  - visited places most of us could only ever dream of! Surely you could entertain people with stories, instead of.....pranks?"  
  
Wolf hummed indifferently, "...Tell people about visiting Versailles, or of meeting Marie Atoinette - or the Pope, that time you stole the Miserere!"   
  
"Those are _boring_ Lud-kun!" he whined in response, "Nobody wants to hear about that stuff, it's old."  
  
Ludwig frowned and pulled back, " _We_ are old Wolf!"  
  
"...and I know at least one person who wants to hear your stories"  


  
Wolf squinted at him skeptically, "Who?"

 

 _"Mein Gott..."_ Ludwig cursed under his breath, "You know, maybe you are stupid?" he laughed, causing Wolf to whine in protest, _"Hey..!"_  
  
  
"...but seriously though, who wants to hear my stories?" Mozart asked with genuine intrigue  


  
Beethoven just shook his head and pulled him into a kiss


End file.
